Tres son multitud
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Porque a veces no se trata de lo que uno decida, sino de lo que el otro par decida hacer para estar todos felices...o casi todos, cierto Nightmare?
**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es de Scott Cawton.**

 **Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico x chico), trío, tonteras xD**

 **Diseños Sweetgirl90 owo**

 **Tres son multitud**

El se consideraba a si mismo alguien realmente indispensable para sus colegas, especialmente por el hecho de que todos parecían ser una manga de inútiles y despistados, pero lo que estaba viviendo actualmente tenía que ser una verdadera broma.

"…q-que rayos….?"

_YA ESCUCHASTE MARACO DE MIERDA! YO LO VI PRIMERO! YO ME LO FOLLO PRIMERO!-gritaba molesto Nightmare Fredbear mientras abrazaba posesivamente a Nightmare de la cabeza, con la "sana" intención de alejarlo de Nightmarionne, quien casi echaba humos del coraje.

_ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO SI YA TE LO COGISTE! HAZ PASADO DE MODA RUBIA! EL ES MÍO AHORA!.-respondió en el mismo tono, jalando de las patas al azabache, quien simplemente suspiraba con pesadez mientras contaba hasta mil para no matarlos ahí mismo.

Sin duda aquello debía ser una broma y de muy mal gusto. Esto no podía estarle pasando.

La cosa era que si, desde hacia un tiempo mantenía "algo raro" con su versión rubia; ni siquiera sabía si podía ser llamado relación estable, a sus ojos simplemente se acostaban y disfrutaban juntos (quizás el único momento donde no le enfadaba ese oso de mierda); sin embargo desde la repentina aparición de la marioneta, las cosas se habían puesto tensas.

Nightmarionne no duda en el momento de coquetear, tal vez hasta con el mismo atrevimiento y acoso que el mismo Fredbear, habiéndose propuesto expresamente llevárselo a la cama a cualquier precio, razón principal por la cual estaban discutiendo en aquel instante.

_QUE NO! ALEJA TUS MANOS!

_YA SUELTALO! NO SEAS EGOISTA!

El oso azabache contuvo la respiración mandando a la mierda el estúpido conteo para luego soltarse de dos puñetazos de aquel loco par, para luego mirarlos endemoniadamente.

_YA VAYANSE A LA MIERDA! NO ESTOY CON NINGUNO! PUDRANSE Y JODANSE ENTRE USTEDES SI NO SABEN QUE CARAJO HACER! PAR DE DESVIADOS CALENTURIENTOS DE MIERDA!-sentencio alejándose hacia su habitación.

Enserio que esos dos acababan con su santa paciencia. Al ritmo que seguía, quedaría calvo por su culpa.

Al mismo tiempo en la cocina, tanto el oso como la marioneta se miraron encogiéndose de hombros.

Porque no probarlo….?

 **++++++++Noches después++++++++++**

Un cansado Nightmare dormía cómodamente, casi con una expresión relajada en el rostro; para luego ser incómodamente despertado por el insistente golpeteo a su puerta.

Abrió los ojos con pereza, enfocándose en su reloj por pocos instantes. Eran cerca del mediodía.

Trato de ignorar el sonido cubriéndose la cabeza con su almohada, pero simplemente no había caso.

Se levanto tronando sus puños en lo que pensaba en las posibilidades. Eran una de dos: o eran visitados por un molesto atrapa sueños de nuevo o aquel par de lujuriosos volvían a molestarlo.

"por favor…que sea el atrapa sueños…."pensó agotado y abriendo su puerta.

No paso ni medio segundo para cuando el oso trato de forzar su puerta a cerrarse de nuevo.

_VAYANSE DE AQUÍ!

_por favor jefazo! No seas así! Después de todo lo que pasamos!-se quejo Fredbear tratando de mantener la puerta abierta como podía en compañía de la tenebrosa marioneta.

Ambos estaban con la ropa desarreglada y con "aroma a sexo", aumentando la ira del nigga, quien simplemente quería estrangularlos ahí mismo.

Era cierto que les dijo que se revolcaran, pero demonios! Tampoco tenían que ir a restregárselo en la cara!

_Cierra la boca! Tu y yo no pasamos nada! Yo no te pasaría ni agua!

_espera! Queríamos hablarte de algo! Te decimos todo y te dejaremos!-trato de negociar el menor, ganándose la atención del oso.

_...es enserio…?

_te lo juro!-codea al rubio.

_auch! S-si…lo que sea, lo juro…eso…

Nightmare los observo con seriedad y suspiro dirigiéndose a la cocina.

_serán 5 minutos….tienen suerte de que me iba a levantar por un poco de agua…-mascullo por lo bajo pasándolos por alto en lo que se servía el agua.

Los escucharía, pero más les valía que no lo hicieran perder el tiempo.

Fredbear sonrió y decidió comenzar.

_bien! Lo que pasa es que seguimos tu consejo….

_...y probamos hacerlo entre nosotros…-continuo Nightmarionne.

Mientras los escuchaba, el mayor entrecerraba los ojos con cierta incomodidad y coraje, casi aplastando por completo el vaso de sus manos. No identificaba el porqué, pero escuchar los detalles de cómo ese par se había revolcado le hacía hervir la sangre.

_y descubrimos algo increíble!

El de ojos carmín hizo una mueca de hastío, mirando hacia el techo para disimular su malestar.

_...que sus neuronas las tienen en las bolas…?

_que? No! –chillo el rubio pellizcando sus mejillas para molestarlo-que hacías falta tu!

_no podemos vivir sin tu cintura!

El azabache tardo unos instantes en comprender lo que decían.

_...khe…?!-abrió los ojos como platos. Qué demonios acababa de escuchar?!

_lo que escuchaste jefazo! Dependemos de ti y de ti para abajo!-festejo Fredbear abrazándolo para evitar que estallara y los matara ahí mismo.

_Que están locos o que…?! Suéltame! Voy a descuartizarlos!

_no se enfade jefe….simplemente lo dividiremos equitativamente!-trato de explicar la marioneta, helándole los nervios al jefe.

A-a que se referían con "dividirlo"?

_que quieres decir con eso…?!-chillo tratando de soltarse. Algo le advertía que no le gustaría mucho la respuesta.

Fredbear rio entre dientes.

_No es obvio? Yo me quedo con tu suculento trasero y el con lo que tienes en la delantera, mas justo imposible! Así todos felices!-concluyo el oso con una sonrisa.-es mas…deberíamos ponerla en práctica ahora…

_q-que?! Olvídalo! Déjenme en paz!

_tienes razón…vamos al cuarto ahora mismo!-animo la marioneta, también ignorando al azabache.

_que no oyen?! Suelten!-al parecer la decisión ya había sido tomaba sin él, y solo venían a avisarle de la sentencia.

 **++++++++Horas después++++++**

Un sonriente Nightmare Fredbear se veía un refresco relajadamente sobre la cama cambiando los canales mientras al otro lado de la cama, Nightmarionne se acomodaba para dormir.

_ahh…esto es vida….-suspiro gustoso aferrando a su cuerpo a cierto oso nigga.

_tienes razón…es la mejor idea que hemos tenido…-sonrió la marioneta cerrando los ojos para dormir un rato.

Por otra parte, en medio de ambos un "semi vivo" Nightmare luchaba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, demasiado agotado como para matarlos.

_...l-lo o-odio….-balbuceo con expresión cansina.

Sus "parejas" simplemente palmearon su espalda y cabeza.

_si, si…también te queremos…-rieron al mismo tiempo.

Sin lugar a dudas, tres eran multitud, pero allí ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.

 **Notas finales: jajajaja lo se xD una completa tontería pero la idea nació de una conversación que tuve recientemente! Esto es lo que pasa cuando no puedo decidir con quien shippear a Nightmare owo espero les haya gustado.**

 **Review?**


End file.
